Felicidad
by Rachel Sexton
Summary: Respuesta al reto 62 LPDF. El llanto me venció de nuevo, pero no me importo. Ellos estaban felices. Mis grandes amores estaban felices. Y mientras esto fuera así, yo podría vivir con mi dolor.


**Título:** Felicidad  
**Pareja:** Ginny/Harry Harry/Hermione  
**Palabras:** 918  
**Genero:** Drama  
**Pov:** Ginny  
**Autora: **Isabella Massiel  
**Capitulos:** UNICO

El llanto se comenzó a apoderar de mí sin que me diera cuenta de cómo había pasado. Todo era muy rápido, un torbellino pasaba frente a mis ojos, confundiéndome, mareándome, lastimándome, dejándome sin salida, dejándome sin saber como reaccionar, sin saber como seguir adelante, queriendo volver al pasado, retroceder el tiempo… No unas cuanta horas como me permitía el giratiempo, sino años, 19 años. El baúl que el estaba haciendo hace unos segundo queda olvidado en el suelo. Ahora sus ojos me desarman. Tan furioso. Tanta pena en ellos. Tanto dolor. Un alma destrozada que se puede ver aun en la distancia.  
¿Cómo llegamos aquí? ¿Cómo llegue a estar sentada llorando a la orilla de una cama mientras mi gran amor pasea de un lado a otro en la habitación? ¿Cómo la mirada llena de amor que me daba hasta hace unos días atrás se transformo en una de puro rencor? ¿Puede una pareja superar esto? ¿Puede un amor superar esto?  
Me pongo de pie, las lágrimas ya no caen por mis mejillas, pero los sollozos aun no han parado. No creo que lo hagan durante al menos unos minutos mas. Desde la puerta de la habitación el me mira expectante. –_No me darás una explicación, Ginebra._- Pregunta mirándome directamente, susurrando. Por mi parte le doy una mirada arrepentida. Esto no puede haber sido solo un hechizo. Yo lo amo. El me tiene que amar. ¡Lo he amado toda mi vida por circe_!-¿NO ME MERESCO UNA DISCULPA AL MENOS?-_ Sus gritos me perforan los oídos. Suelto un sollozo aun más fuerte que antes. Se que no me disculpara, pero intentarlo vale la pena. Demore años en construir lo que tengo ahora. No lo puedo perder tan fácil. Tengo todo lo que alguna vez desee, y lo tengo con el. No me rendiré tan fácilmente.  
-_Escúchame amor_- Comienzo a decir soltando nuevas lágrimas. El da un paso hacia mi furioso, y antes de dejarme explicarme vuelve a hablar, con la mirada fija en la nada, como si prefiriera ver el suelo que verme a mi.  
_-No quiero tus explicaciones, Ginebra. –_ me dice, y aun sin mirarme se acerca al baúl y mete en el las ultimas de sus prendas que quedaban en el armario que hemos compartido durante todo nuestro matrimonio_.- MALDITA SEAS GINEBRA WEASLEY_- la camisa verde que le regale hace unos años cae al suelo desde sus manos, cerradas fuertemente en puños. – _Arruinaste mi vida por un capricho, arruinaste la de Hermione, la de James, la de Lily, la de Albus, la de Rose, la de Hugo. ¡Tu y tu maldito hermano arruinaron nuestras vidas! ¿Estas contenta ahora? ¿Eres feliz con esta fantasía de amor que crearon?  
-¡ES TU CULPA TAMBIEN!-_ le grito sin poder contenerme- _Tu distancia me enfermaba, tan obvio para los demás, pero fuiste tan ciego, tu me amabas Harry, yo lo sabia. Esa vez en la sala común cuando me besaste lo sentí. ¡Tú me amabas! Estabas tan cegado, tan estúpidamente obsesionado con ella que ni siquiera te dabas cuenta de lo enamorado que estabas de mi. Yo me di cuenta. Yo hice lo necesario para tener lo que quería. Solo yo tuve el valor para hacer lo necesario. Ron fue un imbécil, al comienzo no quería. Pero yo fui mas fuerte, y el siempre te ha tenido envidia. Convencerlo de que ayudara fue fácil. Lo único que el quería era a ella. Y tú aun amándome se la ibas a quitar. No lo podíamos permitir. Había que hacer algo. La poción era nuestra única opción. Yo vi que era nuestra opción.  
_Fue tarde, 19 años tarde. Pero cuando vi la mirada en el rostro de mi esposo me di cuenta de toda la verdad.  
-_Nunca te ame, Ginny. Date cuenta. Todo lo que paso los últimos 19 años ha sido producto de tu poción.-_ El ya no grita, pero sus susurros resultan aun más hirientes que los gritos. El siempre la amo. Nunca pensó en mí por el mismo. Un mes olvide la poción. Solo un mes sin amortentia para ambos basto para que se dieran cuenta de que sus sentimientos no eran reales. ¡Pero yo creí que el me amaba! ¡Estaba segura de que el me amaba! Un mes no hubiera sido problema si ellos alguna vez nos hubieran amado de verdad. Por eso ahora mis hijos hacían sus maletas para partir con su padre y con la que pronto seria su madrastra. Por eso Hermione y sus niños esperaban abajo. Ellos siempre se habían amado. Y en el fondo yo siempre lo había sabido…  
Ellos era uno para el otro. Ellos estaban destinados a estar juntos. No hay magia que sea capaz de vencer la magia más poderosa del mundo. El amor no lo puede vencer una simple poción.  
Harry tomo su maleta de nuevo, y la puerta de la habitación se abrió justo en ese momento.  
_-Perdónenme_- susurre. Pero no llegue a saber si me habían escuchado. Hermione tomo la mano de mi marido y este beso sus nudillos. Me dirigieron una mirada de lastima, pero no contestaron. Los observe mientras salían al exterior de la casa. Mis hijos parecían por primera vez en años alegres, charlaban con sus primos ¿O son hermanos? Alegres sin mí… Ellos se besaron… Y yo solté un nuevo sollozo. Yo había provocado todo esto.  
El llanto me venció de nuevo, pero no me importo. Ellos estaban felices. Mis grandes amores estaban felices. Y mientras esto fuera así, yo podría vivir con mi dolor.


End file.
